


I contributed to the chaos

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Clique - Freeform, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Family, Hershey Concert, Hurt, Loss, M/M, Middle School sutdent, Pre- RAB era, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: Ruby... Tell our dad I'm sorry... I couldn't stop thinking about those lyrics looking at the girl next to me barely living.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY GUYS sorry my depression has been a little bih and I know that's not a good excuse but sorry fam... anyways comment, Kudos and subscribe thanks and check out my other works. Thanks

I looked around the lonely music Center of course no one would come to this singing. It's not like we were some great band all I am is the drummer for House of Heroes. Not some band at the local Barnes and Nobles, who are so desperate that they have signings are the same place people get books. 

I was playing with a pen twirling it in between my fingers. 

"Hey Josh were gonna go get some lunch can you watch the booth ?" Tim asked me.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled moving my feet from the table. Why did I even join no one likes me here ? Oh yeah because 'Momma Dun' wanted me to stop fantasizing that I was going to join Green Day as another drummer. It's a good idea. 

I was about to fall asleep when a teenage girl came up to me. She had brown hair and freckles she was pretty but I mean she looked thirteen. She looked lost until she spotted me. A look of happiness fled through her face. I was shocked about how she looked so happy to see me. Why ? I don't know.

She walked over to me holding a ticket for something.

"Hey are you Jishwa Dun ?" She asked the biggest smile on her face. What was going on I felt like someone was pranking me.

"I'm Josh Dun why ?"

\---------- Tyler's POV  
I looked at the people around the mall this was pointless no one was even noticing me. I was about to give up when a teenage girl came up to me she had brown hair that went to her shoulder and freckles she also had the prettiest blue eyes. If I went sure I would say she's an angel. 

She walked up to me.

"You're Tyler Joseph?" She squealed happy.

"Yeah why ?" I asked scratching the back of my neck. 

"Can I have a ticket for you concert later ?" I grabbed one from my back pocket of my black jeans.

"Um yeah sure what's your name ?" I asked.

"Oh um-" she paused an evil smirk placing itself on her face. "Ruby." I gave it to her. "Thanks."

"No problem have fun," I said.

"Oh I'm not going I'm giving it to a fren but trust me when I say, I feel like this concert will change your music career." She said smiling.

"Okay ?" I questioned her she seemed confusing but I am too.

"Hershey stadium," she said flipping her bangs which were falling in her face. "June 19th 2016." She said before disappearing. 

Then she was totally gone.. no trace or anything.

\----06/19/2016---

I was so excited but nervous. Josh said it was going to be fine but I thought otherwise and I couldn't stop thinking about that girl Ruby I mean I did write a song about her... but she was talking about this concert what was going to happen? I mean she was right everything did change and our career is the best ever but... it felt like something was going down. Not the 30,000 people coming doing something but the one girl. Was Ruby going to be here ? What was going to happen why was this day out of all of them important enough for her to say ?


End file.
